1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a multi-function card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of consuming products, such as portable telephones, digital cameras, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), portable audio and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards, such as a SD (Super Density, Secure Digital) card, a MMC (Multi-Media Card), a SM (Smart Media) card, a MS Duo (Memory Stick Duo) card and a XD (XD-picture) card, are widely used in the field of the consuming products. Therefore, different card connectors are needed to load different cards. However, one card connector only loads one corresponding card, the above consuming product needs to be designed with different card connectors which occupy too much space and increase cost of the consuming product. Thus, a card connector which can load some different cards is required.
At present, a card connector which can load different cards has a plurality of inserting cavities for receiving different cards. There is a card slider or carriage mounted to a lateral side of the connector to carry and eject the card. For example, CN patent No. 200610093206 issued on Jul. 8, 2009 discloses a card connector for mating with different kinds of cards. A slider is employed to push out the card from the card connector. The slider has a first, second and third guiding portions for guiding the first, second and third cards in a card ejecting direction. However, as different cards have different form facts, and it may be not easily to carry the different cards by one slider, especially the card has a big form factor.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.